waratthechromeheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
Write the first paragraph of your page here. *1 - Main character Counter-Strike Counter-Terrorists SEAL Team-6 Characters *SEAL Team-6 (from Counter-Strike) - 1 *Optimus Prime (from Transformers) - 1 *Anti-Mage (from Dota 2) *Momoko "Maruko-chan" Sakura (from Chibi Maruko-chan) - 1 *Taven (from Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) - 1 (as Konquest Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki (from Naruto) - 1 Terrorists Phoenix Connexion Characters *Phoenix Connexion (from Counter-Strike) *Megatron (from Transformers) *Doctor Robotnik (fron Sonic the Hedgehog/Youtube Poop) *Shelly Marsh (from South Park) *Peter Friedkin (from Final Destination 5) *Mr. Angelo Fizz (from Codename: Kids Next Door) Day of Defeat Rifleman Characters *Rifleman (from Day of Defeat) *Tintin (from The Adventures of Tintin) and Diablo - 1 (as Tintin) *Nancy Thompson and Freddy Krueger (from A Nightmare on Elm Street) - 1 (as Nancy Thompson) *Arnold Shortman and Harold Berman (from Hey Arnold) - 1 (as Arnold Shortman) *Goku and Frieza (from Dragon Ball) - 1 (as Goku) *Charlie Brown and Joe Agate (from Peanuts) - 1 (as Charlie Brown) Assault Characters *Assault (from Day of Defeat: Source) *Mario and Bowser (from Mario) *Carl "CJ" Johnson and Sergeant Frank Tenpenny (from GTA: San Andreas) *Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi and General Grievous (from Star Wars) *White Spy and Black Spy (from Spy vs. Spy) *Calvin and Moe) (from Calvin and Hobbes) Support Characters *Support (from Day of Defeat: Source) *Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi and General Grievous (from Star Wars) * * *Aladdin and Jafar (from Aladdin) *Kick Buttowski and Brad Buttowski (from Kick Buttowski) Sniper Characters *Sniper (from Day of Defeat) *Bruce Wayne/Batman and The Joker (from Batman) * * *Mc Gee and Buttsquat (from Camp Lakebottom) *Stan Marsh and Eric Cartman (from South Park) Machine Gunner Characters *Machine Gunner (from Day of Defeat) *Ryu and Akuma (from Street Fighter) * * * * Rocket Characters *Rocket (from Day of Defeat: Source) *Goku (from Dragon Ball) and Dr. Wily (from Megaman) *Master Yo and Night Master (from Yin Yang Yo!) * * * Half-Life Gordon Freeman "War at the Chrome Heroes/Halfbreak Main Theme" '' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-iGYT5ro0yQ&list=UUvqgFEDl9knCnkc-_Nm5QRA Characters *Gordon Freeman (from Half-Life) - 1 *Liu Kang (from Mortal Kombat) - 1 *Mr. Bean - 1 *Kal-El/Superman (from DC Comics) - 1 *Ryu (from Street Fighter) - 1 *Conan Edogawa (from Detective Conan) - 1 Alyx Vance Characters *Alyx Vance (from Half-Life) *Sonya Blade (from Mortal Kombat) *Matilda Wormwood (from Matilda) - 1 *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (from DC Comics) *Chun-Li (from Street Fighter) *Ayumi Yoshida (from Detective Conan) Left 4 Dead Survivors in Left 4 Dead Bill Characters *Bill (from Left 4 Dead) - 1 *Shrek - 1 *Yogi Bear - 1 *Miyuki Takara (from Lucky Star) *Doctor Edward Richtofen (from Call of Duty) *Horton the Elephant (from Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!) - 1 Francis Characters *Francis (from Left 4 Dead) *Captain Falcon (from F-Zero) - 1 *Morshu (from Link: Faces of Evil/Youtube Poop) *Lucy van Pelt (from Peanuts) *Sam Witwicky (from Transformers) - 1 *Dagger "White Spy" (from Spy vs. Spy) - 1 Louis Characters *Louis (from Left 4 Dead) *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) - 1 *Thomas O'Malley (from The Aristocats) - 1 *Tina Belcher (from Bob's Burger) *Captain Takeo Masaki (from Call of Duty) *The Lorax Zoey Characters *Zoey (from Left 4 Dead) *Matilda Wormwood (from Matilda) - 1 *Wendy Testaburger (from South Park) *Stan Smith (from American Dad!) - 1 *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (from Phineas and Ferb) *Arcee (from Transformers: Animated) Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2 Coach *Coach (from Left 4 Dead 2) - 1 *SpongeBob SquarePants - 1 *Alex the Lion (from Madagascar) - 1 *Momoko "Maruko-chan" Sakura (from Chibi Maruko-chan) - 1 *Corporal Tank Dempsey (from Call of Duty) *Grinch (from Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!) Ellis Characters *Ellis (from Left 4 Dead 2) *Claude (GTA III) (from GTA III) - 1 *King Harkinian (from Link: Faces of Evil/Youtube Poop) - 1 *Eileen (from Regular Show) *Rigby (from Regular Show) *Glenn Quagmire (from Family Guy) Nick Characters *Nick (from Left 4 Dead 2) *Yogi Bear - 1 *Adult Simba (from The Lion King) - 1 *Nina Yamada (from Mamotte! Lollipop) - 1 *Sergeant Nikolai Belinski (from Call of Duty) *The Cat in the Hat - 1 Rochelle Characters *Rochelle (from Left 4 Dead 2) *Nami (from One Piece) *Kelly (from South Park) *Cleveland Brown (from The Cleveland Show and Family Guy) - 1 (as The Cleveland Show) *Mabel Pines (from Gravity Falls) *Elita 1 (from Transformers Animated) Portal Chell Characters *Chell (from Portal) - 1 *Mona Parker (aka Mona the Vampire) (from Mona the Vampire) - 1 *Maxwell (from Scribblenauts) - 1 *Isabella Garcia-Shapir (from Phineas and Ferb) *Chester Bennington (from Linkin Park) *Sally (from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!) GLaDOS Characters *GLaDOS (from Portal) *Mom (from Futurama) *Sasuke Uchiha (from Naruto) *Arkady Kirilenko (from Battlefield: Bad Company 2) *HIM (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Murdoc Niccals (from Gorillaz) Team Fortress Offensive Scout (Runner team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=hA9XFzxTTOQ Team Fortress 2 - Faster Than a Speeding Bullet]. Characters *Scout (from Team Fortress 2) - 1 *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) - 1 *Private Madeline (from Madeline) - 1 *Scout (from Heroes of Newerth) *Garterbelt (from Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Squidward Tentacles (from SpongeBob SquarePants) *Chris McLean (from Total Drama) - 1 *Scott Mitchell (from Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon) - 1 *Private Preston Marlowe (from Battlefield: Bad Company) - 1 *Frank West (from Dead Rising) Weapons #Scattergun/SPAS-12, the Combat Shotgun and Force-A-Nature/Force of Nature, the Hunting shotgun #Pistol and Bonk! Atomic Punch/Drink #Bat and Sandman/Wooden bat with a ball Classic Characters *Scout (from Team Fortress Classic) *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) - 1 *Madeline (from Madeline) - 1 *Squidward Tentacles (from SpongeBob SquarePants) *Susie Derkins (from Calvin and Hobbes) *Eric Cartman (from South Park) Soldier (Artillery team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XF-rXAV93kA&list=UUvqgFEDl9knCnkc-_Nm5QRA Team Fortress 2 - The Art of War]. "The Art of War" '' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XF-rXAV93kA&list=UUvqgFEDl9knCnkc-_Nm5QRA Characters *Soldier (from Team Fortress 2) *Jon Arbuckle (from Garfield) *Sergeant Mabel Pines (from Gravity Falls) *Scorpion (from Mortal Kombat) *Jason Voorhees (from Friday the 13th) *Chris Griffin (from Family Guy) *Lisa Simpson (from The Simpsons) *Mr. Krabs (from SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dalton Joyce (from Jaltoid) - 1 *Joe Swanson (from Family Guy) *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) - 1 (optional) Weapons #Rocket Launcher/RPG-7, the Rocket Launcher and Direct Hit/Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher #Shotgun and Buff Banner/Battle Banner #Shovel and Equalizer/Pickaxe Classic Characters *Soldier (from Team Fortress Classic) *Jon Arbuckle (from Garfield) *Chris Griffin (from Family Guy) *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) - 1 *Jason Voorhees (from The Friday the 13th) *Kyle Broflovski (from South Park) *Lisa Simpson (from The Simpsons) Pyro (Flamethrower team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=HdXzlV-t8dw Team Fortress 2 - Dreams of Cruelty]. Characters *Pyro (from Team Fortress 2) *HIM (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Allison Taylor (from The Simpsons) *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (from Ghostbusters) *Phantom Assassin (Dota 2) *Doctor Robotnik (from Sonic SatAM) *Jimbo Kern (from South Park) *Francis (The Fairly OddParents) *Mr. Burn (from The Simpsons) *Akuma (from Street Fighter) Weapons #Flamethrower and Backburner #Flare gun #Fire axe and Axtinguiser/Burning axe Classic Characters *Pyro (from Team Fortress Classic) *HIM (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Jimbo Kern (from South Park) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic SatAM) *Akuma (from Street Fighter) *Kenny McCormick (from South Park) *Allison Taylor (from The Simpsons) Unreleased *Peter Friedkin (from Final Destination 5) *Pitch the Boogeyman (from Rise of the Guardian) Defensive Demoman (Demolitionist team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LylVhOSIifM&list=UUvqgFEDl9knCnkc-_Nm5QRA Team Fortress 2 - Drunken Pipe Bomb]. "Drunken Pipe Bomb" '' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LylVhOSIifM&list=UUvqgFEDl9knCnkc-_Nm5QRA Characters *Demoman (from Team Fortress 2) *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) - 1 *Corporal Amy Rose (from Sonic) *Russell Hobbs (from Gorillaz) *Pennywise the Dancing Clown/It (from Stephen King's It) - 1 *Harold Berman (from Hey Arnold!) *Hal Stewart/Tighten (from Megamind) *Morshu (from Link: The Faces of Evil/YouTube Poop) *Carl Brutananadilewski (from Aqua Teen Hunger Force and Carl's Stone Cold Lock of the Century of the Week) - 1 *Seamus Levine (from Family Guy) Weapons #Grenade Launcher #Stickybomb Launcher/Mine thrower, Chargin' Targe/Charge shield and Scottish Resistance #Bottle and Eyelander/Sword Classic Characters *Demolition Man (from Team Fortress Classic) *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) - 1 *Morshu (from Link: Faces of Evil) *Pennywise the Dancing Clown/It (from Stephen King's It) - 1 *Amy Rose (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Harold Berman (from Hey Arnold!) *Bebe Stevens (from South Park) Heavy (Assault team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nPNJIuHLAQ&list=UUvqgFEDl9knCnkc-_Nm5QRA Team Fortress 2 - Main Theme]. "Team Fortress/Team Battle Theme" '' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nPNJIuHLAQ&list=UUvqgFEDl9knCnkc-_Nm5QRA Characters *Heavy Weapons Guy (from Team Fortress 2) - 1 *Jim Raynor (from StarCraft) - 1 *Lieutenant Margo Gru (from Despicable Me) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (from Marvel's Hulk) - 1 *Matilda Wormwood (from Matilda) - 1 *Freddy Krueger (from A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Jackie (from Cyberchase) - 1 *Cleveland Brown (from The Cleveland Show and Family Guy) - 1 *Kratos (from God of War) - 1 *Kyon (from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) - 1 (optional) Weapons #Minigun/M16 Assault rifle, Iron Curtain/Iron Kurtain, the AK-47, Natascha/Natasha, the M4 carbine, Brass Beast/Bass Beast SCAR-L, Tomislov/Thompson, the FAMAS #Sandwich #Fist and Killing Gloves of Boxing/KGB, the Boxing Gloves Classic Characters *Heavy Weapons Guy (from Team Fortress Classic) - 1 *Jim Raynor (from StarCraft) - 1 *Matilda Wormwood (from Matilda) - 1 *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) - 1 *Freddy Krueger (from A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Stan Marsh (from South Park) - 1 *Momoko "Maruko-chan" Sakura (from Chibi Maruko-chan) - 1 Engineer (Constructor team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3mq_G6APy8&list=UUvqgFEDl9knCnkc-_Nm5QRA Team Fortress 2 - More Gun]. "More Guns" '' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3mq_G6APy8&list=UUvqgFEDl9knCnkc-_Nm5QRA Characters *Engineer (from Team Fortress 2) *Fred Jones (from Scooby Doo) *Wednesday Addams (from The Addams Family) *Sergeant William "Bill" Dauterive (from King of the Hill) *Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson (from Halo) *Sergeant Dipper Pines (from Gravity Falls) - 1 *Knuckles the Echidna (from Sonic) *Jorgen von Stangle (from The Fairly OddParents) *Magmanamus (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Gimpy (from Undergrads) *V.J. Mendhi (from The Dating Guy) *Sergeant Oran "Piccolo" Kamikaze (from Dragon Ball Z) Weapons #Frontier Justice/Pump-shotgun #Wrangler/Waggner, the Laser pointer gun #Monkey wrench and Gunslinger/Robot Arm #Construction/Destruction PDA Buildings #Sentry Gun and Combat Mini-Sentry Gun #Dispenser #Teleport Classic Characters *Engineer (from Team Fortress Classic) *Fred Jones (from Scooby Doo) *Piccolo (from Dragon Ball) *Wednesday Addams (from The Addams Family) *Leopold "Butters" Stotch (from South Park) *Knuckles the Echidna (from Sonic) Unreleased *Gina Falcone (MacDougall) (from Fugget About It) *Gretchen (from Camp Lakebottom) Support Medic (Healer team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=-6NQx4WRRg0 Team Fortress 2 - MEDIC!]. Characters *Medic (from Team Fortress 2) *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) - 1 *Sergeant Coraline Jones (from Coraline) - 1 *Alex Nolan (from Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (from Phineas and Ferb) *Patrick Star (from SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sally Brown (from Peanuts) *Prince Naveen (from The Princess and the Frog) *Thel 'Vadam (from Halo) *Takeshi "Gian" Gouda (from Doraemon) Weapons #Syringe Gun/Needlegun and Blutsauger/Bloodseeker, the Vampire needlegun #Medi Gun/Medikit and Kritzkreig/Blitzkreig, the Critical kit #Bonesaw/Hack saw and Ubersaw/Oversaw, the Hack saw Classic Characters *Combat Medic (from Team Fortress Classic) *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) - 1 *Sally Brown (from Peanuts) *Ayumi Yoshida (from Detective Conan) *Patrick Star (from SpongeBob SquarePants) *Takeshi "Gian" Gouda (from Doraemon) *Wendy Testaburger (from South Park) Sniper (Marksman team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tw6bThOz8jY Team Fortress 2 - Magnum Force]. Characters *Sniper (from Team Fortress 2) *Dr. Alan Grant (from Jurassic Park) - 1 *Corporal Alissa Gilner (from It's Kind of a Funny Story) *Tintin (from The Adventures of Tintin) *May (from Sid the Science Kid) *Beavis (from Beavis and Butt-head) - 1 *Murdoc Niccals (from Gorillaz) *Trevor Troublemeyer (from Sidekick) *Sergeant Samuel Redford (from Battlefield: Bad Company) *Turanga Leela (from Futurama) Weapons #Sniper rifle and Huntsman/Bow #Submachine gun (SMG), Jarate/Balloony, the Water balloon and Razorback/Backshield #Kukri Classic Characters *Sniper (from Team Fortress Classic) *Dr. Alan Grant (from Jurassic Park) - 1 *Beavis (from Beavis and Butt-head) - 1 *Pocahontas - 1 *Turanga Leela (from Futurama) *Clyde Donovan (from South Park) *Shinnosuke "Shin-chan" Nohara (from Crayon Shin Chan) - 1 (Singapore, Malaysia, Indonesia, Philippines, Thailand and Vietnam only) Spy (Stealth team) Its theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ciL7OKWSu10 Team Fortress 2 - Right Behind You]. Characters *Spy (Team Fortress 2) (from Team Fortress 2) *Agent William "Bill" Tanner (from James Bond) *Marcie (from Peanuts) *Michael Myers (from Halloween) *Meg Griffin (from Family Guy) *M. Bison (from Street Fighter) *Reverend Lester Lowe/Werewolf (from Stephen King's Silver Bullet) *Enderman (from MineCraft) *Sid Phillip (from Toy Story) *Aladar (from Disney's Dinosaur) *Robert Doob (from Eye for an Eye) *Cyrus "Cyrus the Virus" Grissom (from Con Air) Weapons #Revolver and Ambassador/Desert eagle revolver #Knife #Disguise/Kit #Invisible/Watch, Cloak and Dagger/Cloak and Dead Ringer/Feign death #Sapper Classic Characters *Spy (from Team Fortress Classic) *M. Bison (from Street Fighter) *Mighty Mouse - 1 *Marcie (from Peanuts) *Meg Griffin (from Family Guy) *Sid Phillip (from Toy Story) *Red (aka Bertha/Rebecca) (from South Park) Saxton Hale (aka Saxxy) Characters *Saxton Hale (from Team Fortress 2) *Shao Kahn (from Mortal Kombat) *Heloise (from Jimmy Two Shoe) *The Flesh (from Action League Now!) - 1 *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) - 1 *Heihachi Mishima (from Tekken) *Hollow Man (from Hollow Man) *The Player (from MineCraft) - 1 *Al (from Toy Story 2) *Neera (from Disney's Dinosaur) Administraitor Characters *Administraitor (from Team Fortress 2) *10,000-Volt Ghost (from Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) *Pennywise the Dancing Clown/It (from Stephen King's It) - 1 *Donna Tubbs (from The Cleveland Show) *The Great Mighty Poo (from Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Edna Krabappel (from The Simpsons) *Marie Mjölnir (from Soul Eater) *Baljeet Rai (from Phineas and Ferb) *Cleveland Brown (from The Cleveland Show and Family Guy) *Warlock's Golem (from Dota 2) May 21, 2013 Characters Spy (Stealth team) *Agent William "Bill" Tanner (from James Bond) *Karl Ruphrecht Kroenen (from Hellboy) *Diane Simmons (from Family Guy) (first appeared) *Newmann (from The Missing Lynx) (first appeared) *TBA (first appeared) Nine teams *Rainbow Dash (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Roger the Alien (from American Dad!) *Scout (from Heroes of Newerth) *Schmuely "Snot" Lonstein (from American Dad!) *Tintin (from The Adventures of Tintin) *Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Scorpion (from Mortal Kombat) *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Steve Smith (from American Dad!) *Hayley Smith-Fischer (from American Dad!) *Russell Hobbs *Zecora *Alex Nolan (from Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2) *Fluttershy *Francine Smith (from American Dad!) *Big McIlnish (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (from Marvel's Hulk *Stan Smith (from American Dad!) *Klaus the Goldfish (from American Dad!) *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (from Ghostbusters) *Ami (from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) (first appeared) - 1 *Yumi (from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) (first appeared) - 1 *Dipper Pines (from Gravity Falls) (first appeared) - 1 *Otto Osworth (from Time Squad) (first appeared) Others Cooperative Members *Richard Mundy (aka RED Sniper) (from Team Fortress 2) - lead vocal *Beavis (from Beavis and Butt-head) - bass guitar, backing vocal *Patrick Star (from SpongeBob SquarePants) - drums *Butt-head (from Beavis and Butt-head) - lead guitar Unreleased Team Fortress 2 Guard Dog Characters *Guard Dog (from Team Fortress 2) *Terran Goliath (from StarCraft) *A dog (from The Good Son) *Waddles (from Gravity Falls) *Marecraft Carrier (from Battle Bears: Zombies) *Mufasa (from The Lion King) *Attack Dog (from Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2) *Kodiak Bear (from The Edge (1997 film)) *Misha (from Warcraft III: Frozen Throne) *Pig (from MineCraft) Weapons #The Hanger/Two gattling gun #The Helper/Claw #The Hater/Torch Appearances Appearances *A Certain Magical Index *A Nightmare on Elm Street *Alien Swarm *Angry Birds *Annoying Orange *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Azumanga Daioh *Battlefield *Bee and Puppycat *Cars *Coraline *Counter-Strike *Day of Defeat *Despicable Me *Disney's Gravity Falls *Disney's Hocus Pocus *Disney's Phineas and Ferb *DOTA 2 *Dreamwork's Madagascar *Final Destination *Flappy Bird *Friday the 13th *Garfield *Grand Theft Auto *Half-Life *Happy Wheels *It's Kind of a Funny Story *Jaltoid *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Left 4 Dead *Mario *Max Payne *MineCraft *Mortal Kombat *My Little Pony *Original Characters *Peanuts *Portal *Sonic the Hedgehog *South Park *SpongeBob SquarePants *Spy vs. Spy *StarCraft *Team Fortress *The Addams Family *The Dating Guy *The Simpsons *The Wild Thornberry's *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon *Total Drama *Transformers *Wallace and Gromit One Character of Appearances *Cyberchase (Jackie) *Con Air (1997 film) (Cyrus "Cyrus the Virus" Grissom) *Eight Below (Leopard Seal) *Eye for an Eye (1996 film) (Robert Doob) *Madeline (Madeline) *Matilda (Matilda Wormwood) *Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean) *Stephen King's Cujo (Cujo) *Stephen King's It (Pennywise the Dancing Clown/It) *Stephen King's Silver Bullet (Reverend Lester Lowe/Werewolf *Stephen King's Under the Dome Unappeared *Adventure of Jimmy Neutron *Disney's The Lion King *Disney/Pixar's The Incredible *Fallout *Robots (2005 film) *Robot Chicken *Starship Trooper Trivia *Grenda is not member of [[Girl Gang, when died. *Peter is not a terrorist and the betrayed of the Legend of Nine, after killed Madeline. Category:War at the Chrome Heroes Category:Half-Life Category:Counter-Strike Category:Team Fortress Category:Day of Defeat Category:Portal Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Groups